The Eric's New Groove
Kuzco (Llama) - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Kuzco (Human) - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Bride Girl - Eileen (Regular Show) *4 Construction Workers - Dodger (Oliver and Company), Scat Cat (The Aristocats), Spike (Tom and Jerry), and Runt (Animaniacs) *Man grabbed Human Kuzco - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *3 Babies - Berlioz, Marie, and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Chef - The Lorax (Dr. Seuss' The Lorax) *Chef - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Waitress - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Chef - Wooly Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *28 Guards - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), and Monsters (Monsters University) *Butler - Wolf (Shrek) *Chef - Slick (A Bug's Life) *3 Chefs - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes), Magilla Gorilla, Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Theme Song Guy - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *1st Guard - Randall Boggs (Monsters,Inc.) *Old Man - Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Man for Bride Choosing - Tiger (An American Tail) *Brides - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Nala (The Lion King), Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Marlene (The Penguins Of Madagascar), and Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Pacha - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Yzma - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Kronk - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Peasant near Yzma - Scooby-Doo *Announcer for Pacha - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Angel Kronk - Donald Duck (Disney) *Devil Kronk - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Chicha - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Chaca - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Tipo - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Misty The Llama - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bucky the Squirrel - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jaguars - Dogs (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Crocodiles - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Waitress - Stella (Over The Hedge) *Man giving thumbs up - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *Chef - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Birthday singers - Rita's Family (Flushed Away) *Llamas - Singing and Dancing Birds (Rio) *2 Men at Checkboard - Bagheera and Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Woman with Pinata - Penny (Over The Hedge) *Children with Pinata - Bucky,Spike,and Quillo (Over The Hedge) *Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King),and Fossas (Madagascar) *Guard in Warthog Form - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Guard in Lizard Form - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Tantor (Tarzan) *Guard in Octopus Form - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Terk (Tarzan) *Guard in Cow Form - Mushu (Mulan) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *Kuzco (Bird) - Iago (Aladdin) *Kuzco (Whale) - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Yzma (Kitten) - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *3rd Guard - Nigel (Rio) *Bouncing Owner - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Chicha's Baby - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) Chapters *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove Part 2 - Tom Cat's Arrival/The Mouse's Advisor *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove Part 3 - Jerry Mousetopia *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove Part 4 - Nightmare Moon's Revenge *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 7 - Tom Cat Returns Home *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 8 - Demon Parrot! *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Tom Cat to the Rescue *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 14 - A Parrot Alone/Friends, Finally *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Tom Cat's House *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 16 - The Chase *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 17 - Nightmare Moon Confronts Jerry Mouse/Iago *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 19 - Nightmare Moon's Young Cub Form *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Jerry Mouse's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs